


Alike

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [21]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: We never stop learning about ourselves.





	Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-03-20 08:04am to 08:05am & 11:18am to 11:34am

When Tezuka Kunimitsu was really injured for the first time, he and Yukimura had been outside of the grounds and he'd been rushed to a hospital for treatment.

He couldn't tell Yukimura how grateful he was for not having been on the grounds that moment. Even if he had a suspicion the other male might guess.

After waking from surgery, the first face was that of a young man in pristine white, a relieved smile coming to his lips when Tezuka responded almost immediately, if groggily. When the man departed, Yukimura came into view.

"Was about time. I swear Genichirou turned this building into a fortress by now."

The words were light and Tezuka was grateful for them. He knew he couldn't be moved too soon nor be without medical assistance but, for the first time in years, he didn't mind.

Yukimura smiled softly, recognizing a few of the thoughts on his sensei's face.

"No matter how much you two are at odds, you remain quite alike, you know."

Not getting the vague jibe, Tezuka looked befuddled. Yukimura's smile grew.

"You and Genichirou. No matter how good both of you say our new sensei is neither he nor you can take his treatments well, if at all."

He sighed, turning towards the window contemplatively. 

"Both of you however, instinctively tune down when faced with that young man just now. Interesting in more ways than one, though I'd rather not find out anything more than a professional basis for those feelings."

Tezuka, still mostly unable to articulate himself, tried to think about it and concluded that, apart from Yukimura being right, his own reactions stunned him more than a little. It seemed his main concern with another sensei was not what he had always thought.

Yukimura continued to smile, shuffling a few outcomes around in his head to reach the decision he wanted to reach.

"I'll have Renji do a background check on him. If it comes out clean, one of us will approach him. And if that happens, I want you to continue training him at the estate. I'm sure there'll be enough experiences around."

When Tezuka gave his silent consent, Yukimura's demeanor brightened considerably. 

"Good. Now that that's settled, do try and tell me just what you think you were doing getting into harms way in the first place."


End file.
